The present invention relates to a pad which is stuffed with an elastic body to provide protection against friction, pressure, shock, and the like.
As shown in FIG. 1, an elastic pad 1 of the prior art is made of a casing 11 and an elastic block 12 of a rubber material. The elastic block 12 is confined by a support frame 13 of a rigid material. The prior art elastic pad 1 is defective in design in that the elastic block 12 is relatively poor at rebounding, and that the rigid support frame 13 undermines the softness of the elastic pad 1.
As shown in FIG. 2, another prior art elastic pad 2 is made of a casing 21, and an elastic member 22 which is encased by the casing 21 and is provided with a plurality of carrying seats 23 for holding a spring 24 in conjunction with a spring holder 25. The springs 24 are confined by a support frame 26. The springs 24 serve to enhance the elasticity of the prior art elastic pad 2. The metal springs 24 give an added weight to the prior art elastic pad 2. In addition, the metal springs 24 are not uniformly distributed in the inside of the casing 21, thereby compromising the elastic quality of the prior art elastic pad 2. The metal springs 24 and the support frame 26 tend to undermine the quality of softness of the prior art elastic pad 2. The elastic member 22 is complicated in construction and is therefore not cost-effective. For example, it is time-consuming to assemble the spring holders 25 of the elastic member 22.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an elastic pad free of the drawbacks of the prior art elastic pads described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by an elastic pad which is formed of a protective covering and an elastic member. The elastic member is encased by the protective covering and is formed of a first elastic body, a second elastic body, and a third elastic body symmetrical to the second elastic body. The first elastic body is sandwiched between the second and the third elastic bodies such that the second and the third elastic bodies are retained by the first elastic body. The first elastic body is provided in the fringe with one or more retaining through slots for retaining the second and the third elastic bodies. The three elastic bodies expand and contract together to provide the elastic pad with an excellent quality of elasticity. The first elastic body is of a flat construction. The second and the third elastic bodies are shaped like a mushroom cap, or starfish with a plurality of arms. The arms are provided with a retaining portion to engage with the retaining through slots of the first elastic body.
The protective covering is provided in the inner wall with a frame for confining the elastic member.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.